Hitori Kakurenbo
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: He should've known. He shouldn't have brought Kuroko into this mess. He honestly didn't expect it to actually happen, but the cat was out of the bag now. And they have to end this game, for once and all. For Kuroko's sake, for himself. Let's end this game.


A request from Fuuchi Munchy, well, I request something a tad bit horror to write and he gave me this www

Please understand that I do **NOT** recommend you to do this. Never. Even I understand that this game is **highly dangerous**, after browsing in Google for materials. This thing isn't suited for anything, even more for a mere a dare. If someone ever dares you, please don't do it. There are some high consequences that definitely not worth it. If you go google hitori kakurenbo in Google, a link from creepypasta wiki will appear, it's based on a true story, and after you read it, I'm sure you'll realize just how dangerous it is.

And that's only **one** of many true stories you can look up in Google.

Honestly, I'm a complete coward in horror and unable to stand thrill, even so, I stubbornly wrote this. *sigh*

O yeah, just think that Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi and Kise go to the same university, while Akashi and Midorima go abroad. They're on their second year in Univ.

And this is unbeta-ed so I apologize for the ever annoying grammar mistakes….

Enjoy!

.

* * *

Beta-ed by **(NONE)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Hitori Kakurenbo**

**.**

**DarkBlueLynx**

**.**

**.**

**_Shall we start this game of hide and seek?_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tetsucchi, look what I've found!" Kise yelled as he ran across the meadow to where his friends were gathering in front of the calm river.

"Stop yelling, Ryouta! It hurts my ear!" Aomine complained as he laid his head on Momoi's lap. Momoi just chuckled at his friends' behavior, especially the cute pout Kise supported after he yelled back at Aomine, who in turn stick his tongue at him in mocking manner before he watch the blonde sat beside Kuroko.

"Look what I've found in the library!" He excitedly said as he shoved a black book with red logo to Kuroko's lap.

"A.. weird book?" Kuroko hesitantly said as he observed the book. It looked old, even though the cover was still intact and strong enough to hold off the entire contents.

"Just read it!" Kise said with an excited smile.

Casting a hesitant gaze to Kise for the last time, he opened the book and began to skim across the contents as he heard his partner and Aomine argued over something like usual.

"Hey, he's my partner, you should tell us too!" Aomine protested after he saw the thing Kise brought. He wasn't exactly interested in books, but this one has captured his attention with the abnormal cover.

"Then come here and stop acting like spoiled child with Satsucchi!" Kise said back with fervor.

He heard Aomine retorted back, but his focus was completely immersed in this book, what on Earth-

"Ryouta-kun, where did you find this book?" Kuroko impatiently asked as the book was taken by a curious looking Aomine. Kise quietly sat beside Momoi who looked over the book together with Aomine.

"Eh?" Kise said. "I…dug it from the abandoned shelf on the right wing of the library…?" Kise said hesitantly with a nervous smile as he rubbed his head.

"Ryouta-kun." Kuroko scolded.

Kise visibly flinched. God, he has forgotten how Kuroko could guilt trip him by just saying his name.

"You know that we aren't supposed to read or take any books from there, right?" He dryly stated. "But then again, how come you could take it? Isn't the librarian always known every time someone gets near the shelf?" His curiosity over take the irritation he had earlier.

"He has stomachache when I came to linger around." Kise said with a grin.

"It doesn't justify your action, Ryouta. What if he know this ?" Kuroko shook his head

"Don't worry, Tetsucchi." Kise grinned as he ruffled Kuroko's head; earning a small yelp of protest from him.

"Even if we get into trouble, the book has nothing but Japan's old legends and myths. It's harmless." Aomine said after a while.

"Have you read page 103 ?" He asked again as he gave the book back from Kise.

"No. I just skim the whole book." Kuroko shook his head a little. "Why ?"

"Just take a look at it." He grinned mysteriously.

Kuroko stared at Aomine's grin for a while before he sighed in defeat. Every time he did that, eventually he would always drag him into trouble, even though it's still partly his fault for giving in and he has to admit that he enjoyed any activities that Aomine has brought upon them after all of them reconciled in High School.

He took the book from Aomine and opened the book. He searched for page 103 for a while before he found it and read it out loud.

"Hitori Kakurenbo."

"The one-man hide and seek, aka the one-man tag, is a ritual for contacting the dead. The spirits which are wandering restless on the earth are always looking for bodies to possess. In this ritual you summon such a spirit by offering it a doll instead of a human body." He continued.

"Sounds scary." Kise commented as he petted Momoi's head.

"I agree.." Kuroko replied. "Aomine, I don't think it's a good idea." Kuroko frowned as he stared at Aomine. The book was taken again by Momoi, who read the passage and not just skims over it.

"Aw, come on! It sounds interesting!" Aomine went into coaxing mode.

"No, Aomine. I think there's a reason why she put this out of our reach." Kise said after a while. "I just want to show it to you guys, since it has so many legends and myths."

"I admit it sounds interesting, but I think it's dangerous." Momoi commented after a while. "Look, even they put some warnings here," Momoi showed the section with her hand.

"This is a dangerous ritual. Don't stop halfway, you must do it to the very end. And after you end the game, you have to burn the doll as soon as possible, after it dry. If you don't burn the doll, the game is over but the spirit is not dispelled or banished and could still hurt you. When commencing the ritual, no other people should be in the parameter, because you might put them in danger too. Don't continue this ritual for more than one or two hours or the spirit might get too strong." Momoi ended.

"Aw, come on! As long as we do as the instruction, everything will go well!" Aomine whined.

Kise shook his head. "I don't think it's safe enough."

"I agree with Ryouta-kun, Dai-kun." Momoi nodded. "We shouldn't try this."

"We have technology for God's sake. It'll be fine." Aomine complained. "Right, Tetsu?" He nudged at the silent young man.

"Well…." Kuroko trailed off. A part of him was interested in doing this, but another part of him was afraid at the implications. What if something go wrong ?

"Daiki-kun is right, we have technology." Kuroko unsurely said. "But still, it's dangerous, Daiki-kun." He tried to coax Aomine to put this crazy idea of his on rest.

"Are you afraid, Tet-su?" Aomine mocked with a knowing and haughty smirk over his handsome face.

"I'm not!" Kuroko deadpanned. "Why should I get scared ?" He lied smoothly as he scoffed.

"Then, I dare you to do it with me." Aomine challenged with a cheeky smirk.

"Wh-what?" Kise flabbergasted.

"Let's do the ritual together." Aomine continued.

"It's said "One Man Hide and Seek" for a reason, Daiki-kun." Kuroko said as he evaded his request. For anyone else, Kuroko's expression was the same; stoic as ever. But Momoi, Aomine and Kise have been his friends for years and they learned to read the expression Kuroko has underneath his poker face. And now, Aomine saw nervousness.

"Oh? Don't worry." He grinned mischievously. "I'll be doing the ritual, you'll just need to watch." Aomine said with a smirk. "Or if you want, I actually find the page where there are instructions to do it with friends…"

"No, thank you." Kuroko quickly said. "And no, I don't think I'll join this stupid idea you've conceived, Daiki-kun." Kuroko said with slight hesitation.

"Ah, I should've known you're a scaredy cat, Tetsu." Aomine goaded.

_"Don't do it."_ Kuroko heard a faint whisper on his right ear. He turned his head and found it empty. He has heard the same, familiar voice for several times. Mostly when something's about to happen or when he shouldn't do anything. And no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't remember whose voice it was.

"Aw, look, Tetsu is indeed scared." Aomine continued when he saw Kuroko turned his head in slight puzzlement. "Looks like we have new nick name for her, Scaredy Cat Tetsu." He mocked.

Kuroko's head snapped on his direction. "You're going to regret that, Daiki-kun." He deadpanned. There's fire Aomine all too well in Kuroko's eyes.

"Deal, let's do it together." He said confidently against his better judgment. "When ?"

"Are you sure, Kuroko?" Momoi concerned. "I could always knock this idiot out." She offered suggestively as she rolled the book in her hand.

"I really don't think it's a good idea guys…" Kise sighed.

"Tonight, at my place." Aomine smirked. "My parents are away until tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine. I'll meet you at eight. But you'll prepare everything we need, Aomine." Kuroko stated. There's another faint whisper of '_Don't'_ but he paid it no mind. He's already trapped deep in this.

"What about you, Ryouta, Satsuki?" Aomine turned his attention back to the pair. "Will you join us?"

"Um.." Kise hesitantly trailed off. Half of him sensed danger from this, but half of him couldn't just leave Kuroko when he's the source of this mess in the first place.

Sensing her partner's distress, Momoi cut off. "I don't think we will take partake in this crazy bat idea of yours, but we will stay outside in case something happen." Momoi turned her head to Kise in confirmation. Kise looked hesitant for a moment, before he nodded.

"It's settled then, eight at my place." Aomine said in utter triumph etched on his face.

* * *

Aomine's Apartment

Daiki's Bedroom

02.15 AM

"Shh.. Tetsu, wake up!" Aomine gently woke the young man who currently occupied his bed with Momoi. The said young man slowly opened his eyes. Sleepiness was still clearly visible from the way his eyes darted to him and his surrounding.

After they gathered together in his house, they decided to get some sleep before the do the ritual. He and Kise each slept on the sofa he has in his bedroom, while the Momoi and Kuroko got his bed. Currently, Kise was still curled up on his orange sofa while Momoi still oblivious to the world as much as her boyfriend.

"Aomine?" Kuroko whispered in confused voice. It took a while before his bleary eyes began to focus and began to remember everything.

"What time is it?" He asked as he rubbed her eyes off of the sleepiness and stretched his limbs.

"It's a quarter past two." Aomine softly said. "We still need to prepare after all." He shrugged before he went to wake Kise.

Gently slapping his cheeks with both of his hands, he turned his back and faced Momoi's sleeping body.

"Satsuki, wake up." Kuroko shook her arm. "It's time." He elaborated as he saw the pink haired woman opened her eyes. Unlike Kuroko, who need long time to process everything as sleepiness was washed from his mind, Momoi just need some time to rub her eyes before she went all cheerful and active like usual.

"So, what are we going to do first ?" Momoi asked.

* * *

"Let's see…" Aomine opened the book. "I've taken the cotton stuffing earlier and fill it with rice along with my nail. All I need to do is sewing it with red threads." Aomine said. "This is pretty easy." He commented as he sewed the hole and bind the dog's doll legs, wrap it around the doll as many times the threads could give before tied it off.

"Why Rice and red threads ?" Momoi asked as he watched Aomine performed the task.

"Well, the doll itself is a body for the entity you create/summon to inhabit. The rice is both thought to be an offering for the spirit to make it strong and to represent the innards of the body. The red thread represents blood vessels and seals the entity inside the doll. Or so it said in the book." Kuroko replied as he read the book.

"How about your hiding place ?" Kise asked with slight anxiousness visible on his face after he heard Kuroko's explanation.

"Ah, I think we could use my closet." Aomine tilted his head as his hand pointed to his closet. Instead of the usual paper rice, Aomine's closet door was made from quite thick wood, for he always made a hole out of the paper rice door every time he played around his room.

"Have you readied the salt water, Daiki-kun?" Kuroko asked as Aomine was finishing the bind.

"Yep." Aomine said. "It's already on the closet."

"The bathtub?" Momoi asked.

"Already prepared." Aomine replied once more.

"But you don't have tv in your apartment." Kise suddenly said.

"I've thought about it and I think we could use the old radio my parents have instead." Aomine shrugged. "I've put it near the closet too."

"Now, everything's ready." Aomine said as he clasped his hand. "Ryouta, Satsuki, both of you would be outside my apartment, if something happen, I'll miss-call one of you," He said. "So don't put your cell phone on silent mode."

Kise and Momoi nodded as they held their own phone in their hands.

"Let's do it." Aomine said with excitement and determination, while the other occupants only nodded in hesitation and slight fear.

.

.

.

.

"Now, we should name this doll." Aomine said as he stared at the doll.

"It shouldn't be our names or other people's." Kuroko reminded.

"How about Mago ?" Aomine asked.

"Sounds good." Kuroko said.

"Is it already three ?" Aomine murmured.

"In one minute." Kuroko replied. His feet were rather cold from slight fear, but he pushed it to the back on his mind. Getting scared will only make everything get worst.

"It's three." Aomine said. "I'll start then."

"Daiki is the first it. Daiki is the first it. Daiki is the first it." Aomine said with stern voice Kuroko recognized he would only use when he's serious.

Then, both of them went to the bathroom together and put the doll in the water filled bathtub before they turned off all lights in the house. Kuroko quickly went into the closet while Aomine turned the radio on before he closed the door. He and Kuroko have burned each word of the instructions and how to end it into their brain, but incase, Kuroko has brought the book inside the closet.

After Aomine checked that the salt water was already in the closet along with some protective charms, Aomine closed his eyes and counted to ten. Kuroko did the same, though he only closed his eyes. He has already felt bad feelings from this.

"What will you use?" Kuroko whispered.

"I'll just use needle." Aomine replied. "I still take precautions you know, in case something do happen"

Kuroko nodded in approval before they went together to the bathroom with the said needle in his right hand.

When they arrive, he took the doll out of the water and with a stern voice, he said, "I have found you, Mago."

Aomine quickly stabbed the doll with the needle; careful enough so it won't disturb the red threads that bind the doll.

He casted a look to Kuroko; who nodded in preparation. "You are the next _it_, Mago." He said with stern voice as he put the doll back to the tub. As soon as his hands were out of the water, they sprinted back to the closet and closed the door tightly.

His heart was surely racing as adrenaline pumped high in his nerves. He didn't know why, but his warning alert has blared loudly. He couldn't stop chewing his lips as he quietly put protective charms around him and Aomine. It seemed that Aomine was also on high alert. His back and shoulder were tense and his eyes looked sharp with his surrounding. The salt water lay silently between them.

They didn't know how much time has passed, but nothing happened.

"Maybe we did something wrong?" Aomine wrote on a paper with a glow in the dark pen Momoi has lent to them.

"I don't know…" Kuroko wrote back. "But we have-"

He stopped writing when suddenly they heard the radio emitted some loud screeching static sounds. Unconsciously, he bit his lips tighter in favor to drown his surprised gasp.

They didn't dare to move a limb, in fear for making sounds. Their breaths turned fast and shallow as endless possibilities raced their mind. Sure, he has turned on the radio, even he saw the old contraption was on, but the radio was completely silent before!

Slowly, after the initial screech, the static sounds went down until what Aomine and Kuroko could hear was only some buzzing noise.

Aomine turned his head to look at Kuroko. He was biting his bottom lips as he fisted the protective charms on his right hand.

For the first time in his life, Aomine saw Kuroko got scared.

When Kuroko turned his head to face him, he nodded as a silent compromise was made between them. Gradually, they put their ears above the door of the closet; careful so they won't press their ears on the hard wood but close enough to hear the sounds from outside.

They didn't hear anything for a while as the buzzing sounds went really low. They strained their ears for something more, but finding none.

Kuroko stared at Aomine as confusion etched on his face. He also has the same confused expression, before they jumped out of their mind as suddenly knocking sounds echoed within the closet.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

The knocking sounds persisted as the static sound came back to life. Aomine, who has recovered from his shock, touched Kuroko's upper arm and squeezed it in calming manner.

_"Don't panic. Don't succumb to your fear. Calm down, I'm here." _Aomine wrote as he kept his gaze sternly to Kuroko's eyes. Kuroko might not say it, but Aomine has known Kuroko enough to see his discomfort. Kuroko took a big silent gulp of oxygen before trying to calm his nerves with some memories.

Nodding at his companion's action to calm his nerves, Aomine tensely waited as the knock kept happening. He began to realize that it's truly happening.

They did the ritual correctly.

Some part of him was excited, but another part of him, the rational one, was slowly panicking as he recognized the serious and dangerous situation they were in.

He honestly didn't expect it to actually happen, but the cat was out of the bag now.

After another three knocks, it stopped completely.

Cold sweat began to drench his back while from the corner of his eyes he could see Kuroko's complexion went another shade paler. After a while, he dared to give some distance of his head from the closet's door. The static noise from the radio went up and down like a wave right after the knock stopped. It would get so loud that he swore Momoi and Kise should've able to hear it, and then it would go so low that he wasn't able to hear it properly.

In the middle of another wave of loud noise, suddenly it went off completely; surprising Aomine and Kuroko. Kuroko visibly flinched at the sudden change from his vision. Feeling protective, Aomine motioned him to come closer to him as he re-arranged the salt and water silently so Kuroko could sit beside him with the salt water in the glass still easy to reach for both of them.

He has just repositioned herself so he came in contact with Aomine's figure directly when they heard the radio turned on again with its static noise.

Kuroko's eyes widen in fear as Aomine felt cold enveloped his whole being.

'_Where_

'_Are_'

'_You_

'_Hiding_'

They heard someone whispered in the same volume and tone as the static noise. The noise itself went up and down, as if it was turned on and off repeatedly.

Kuroko clenched Aomine's right arm.

'_Are'_

'_You'_

'_Here?'_

Kuroko inched closer to Aomine, who welcomed his boyfriend without a thought. His face was still serious although there was trace of slight fear on his face. He looked to Kuroko, who looked like he was about to faint. He squeezed his shoulder in comfort before he wrote with his right hand.

_"Calm down. I'll protect you." _

He gave Kuroko a tight smile before his focus was taken away by the sounds.

'_I_'

'_Know_'

'_You_

''_Are_'

'_There_'

Dread began to filled Aomine as they registered the -whatever it was- words.

'_COME OUT!_' whatever it was yelled through the static noise.

Aomine protectively buried Kuroko's head into his chest while Kuroko's hands found their way to clenched upon his clothes. He was afraid now, but just like he advised to Kuroko, he tried to calm down and erased his fear.

After all, fear will only make things worse than it already was.

They didn't dare to breathe as the static sounds went up and down, but never turned of f like before. Aomine clenched the clothes on Kuroko's back as they half-expected for someone, or something, opened the door.

'_I'_

'_Guess_'

'_Not_'

'_Here_'

The noise itself went up and down; as if it was turned on and off repeatedly again.

Then static noise came; filling the tense silence. Aomine began to loosen his hold on Kuroko and so did Kuroko. They unconsciously let out a sigh as the adrenaline pumped high in their nerves.

"Aomine… Why is it so cold ?" Kuroko wrote; still positioned in Aomine's embrace.

"I don't know." Aomine honestly wrote back.

True to his words, the closet felt so cold. Colder than it supposed to be, since it was in the middle of summer and the weather should be warm enough to sleep without blankets and thin clothes.

His heart was beating furiously in his chest as he waited. After he felt like eternity, the radio was turned off; leaving an eerie silence to them. And it wasn't turned on again like before; giving some high suspense for them.

Kuroko already looked _honestly_ scared as he saw Kuroko's eyes were dilated slightly. Honestly speaking, he was also scared that he almost didn't want to go outside. But someone has to end this thriller game.

Aomine took a deep, calming breath before he motioned Kuroko to give the book to him. Accidently, the book fell as he held it; making a soft thud.

At that exact moment, the radio was turned on.

'_What_'  
'_Was_'  
'_That_'  
'_Sound?_'

The static sound went up and down quickly; as if it was excited.

But after the initial thud sound, Aomine and Kuroko didn't dare to move at all. Even breathing was scary enough as they thought if they breathe, whatever it is would be able to hear them.

After a while, the radio was turned off again and the eerie silence came back, although stronger than ever.

They've just breathed out a sigh of relief when they heard a soft click sound from the radio being turned on.

.

.

.

.

.

**_'HEY'_**

.

.

.

With that loud yell, the static noise came again.

After a moment, the noise went up and down again.

'_I_'  
'_Know_'  
'_You_'  
'_Are_'  
'_There_'

Kuroko's eyes widen in fear as he stared at Aomine pleadingly; as if begging him to end this crazy game and save them from this nightmare.

'_I'll_'  
'_Find_'  
'_You_'

Then right after it ended, the static sound went up and down again for a while before it turned to a stable static sound. Aomine gripped Kuroko tighter as he pushed his fear aside and forced his mind to think clearly.

_'Where'_

_'Are'_

_'You'_

Then the sound of someone's laugh resounded in the cold room. It sounded like the twisted, female version of Aomine.

Cold shivered his being as he listened to the inhuman laugh.

He has to end this.

_'You'_

_'Are'_

_'Mine'_

He heard the static sounds turned into words, words that he feared to be true. With steel resolve, he pushed Kuroko's head out of his chest so he could see what he wrote.

_"I'll end this." _

Aomine gripped Kuroko's cheeks on both of his hands and made him face him. He took another look at Kuroko's scared face before he left a kiss on his forehead.

_"I'll protect you. Don't worry."_ Aomine gave him his smile as he patted his head.

_"As soon as I came out, push the button. Escape quickly. Call some priests with Satsuki and Ryouta." _Aomine wrote with seriousness etched on his face; gone the trace of fear and anxiousness.

Kuroko just stared at him after he read his message. He sighed when he saw the hesitation and fear on his face underneath the slightly crumbling stoic mask.

_"I'll be fine. Aren't I always?"_ He gave him his cheeky smirk before he took the glass and put a gulp in his mouth.

Kuroko was torn between wanting to help him and escape from this nightmare. He couldn't possibly leaving him like this, but he's the one who can end the game properly and he's scared to go wandering around the house.

_"Go with him. I'll protect you."_

He heard a faint whisper, not from the radio, but from a familiar voice as he felt he was hugged from the back for a second before the fleeting warm moved and stayed on his right hand.

Aomine has just stood with his hand left hand on the door and right hand holding the salt water glass when Kuroko tugged at his clothes. He turned around and faced Kuroko with questioning expression.

_"I'll go with you."_

Kuroko wrote with calm face. He didn't know why, but he felt…less scared.

Aomine shook his head in refusal.

_"No. You go outside. I have to finish this first." _

Kuroko shook his head.

"I'm coming with you. No matter what."

Kuroko wrote with a stubborn look on his face.

"We do this together. We end this together." Kuroko wrote again.

Aomine sighed before he motioned Kuroko to take a gulp from the glass in his right hand. He did and the salty taste actually kinda snapped Kuroko back to Earth; erasing another part of his fear. He put the protective charm around Aomine's neck and his before he nodded to him. He simply pocketed his phone before they went out of the closet.

It was silent.

As if it was a silent agreement between them, they broke into a sprint to the bathroom.

Just to find the bath tub to be empty.

Fear gripped his heart again as his breath quicken and his mind felt a little bit dizzy like every time he over-trained himself. But, —

_"Stay calm. I'm protecting both of you." _

He heard the same, comforting whisper before the warm on his right hand intensified for a while before it went back to the fleeting warm he felt earlier. It seemed that Aomine also notice his discomfort because Kuroko felt he squeezed his left hand in comfort, as in he said "Don't worry. I'm here with you."

He let out a small smile before he took breath and nudged Aomine to keep going.

As they walked around the house to find the doll, suddenly Aomine stopped.

He tilted his head in confusion as Aomine put his finger in front of his lips in silence manner.

Then he heard it

_Thud_

_Thud _

_Thud_

_"Go to the laundry room. Now."_ He heard the familiar voice guided her.

With newly found bravery and determination, he took Aomine's hand and raced to the laundry room. Thankfully he has been in his apartment more than enough times to remember every crook and corner of his house.

As soon as they arrived, Aomine opened the door and there it was.

The doll was lying on the floor.

It looked like it crawled out of the bathtub with the messy pool of water it made.

Swiftly he ran to the doll's side and poured all the salt water on it before he spit out his share of salt water in his mouth. As soon as he finished, Kuroko quickly did the same; spitting all of the salt water from his mouth on top the doll.

That's when he saw the needle was laying right beside it.

"I win. I win. I win." Aomine said with the same stern voice he used on the beginning. Kuroko felt relieved, although the aura was still suspiciously eerie.

Then with his free hand, he made the doll fly and took it outside and turned on the lamps as they walked to where Momoi and Kise were; anxiously waiting for them.

"Tetsu-kun! Daiki-kun!" Momoi cried in worry.

_"Quick, burn the doll."_ The familiar voice whispered on Kuroko's ear.

"Burn it, Daiki-kun." Kuroko half-yelled to Aomine; startling him.

With a nod, he burned it with his lighter.

But it won't get burn, no matter how many times he tried.

"You have to dry it first." Momoi said.

Relieved at the logical explanation, Aomine quickly dried the doll with a hair dryer Kise surprisingly has prepared.

That's when the four of them felt menacing presence.

Kuroko's complexion turned totally pale as Aomine protectively held him.

"Don't disturb us again. They're my friends." The familiar voice said with calm and surprisingly stern voice; completely different with the usual soft and gentle tone he used to hear.

Then as quick as it appeared, it vanished completely.

After the quick event, Aomine swiftly burned it into tiny ashes along with the needle. Momoi and Kise decided to take some sweet drinks, maybe chocolate, from Convenience store nearby for both Aomine and Kuroko, who looked really pale. It's already around half past five after all.

"It's over." Aomine said with visible relief after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, it is." Kuroko whispered as he slid down to Aomine who held him in his embrace.

"I'm sorry." Aomine said after a while.

"It's okay." Kuroko replied.

"I shouldn't have brought you to such dangerous situation." Aomine sincerely said as he buried his face on to the top of Kuroko's head.

"I'm fine. After all, you'll always protect me, right?" Kuroko said with a smile as he faced Aomine.

Aomine looked surprised for a while before he returned the smile with his own. "Of course, silly." He ruffled his hair a bit before he went back to his embrace.

"Thank you." He murmured silently.

"Your welcome, Tetsuya." The familiar voice gently said as he felt a warm feeling on his forehead before he lost consciousness in the warm embrace of Aomine.

.

* * *

.

Meanwhile

In Aomine's Apartment

The black book on the closet was emitting dark aura as it floated in the air before it vanished into thin air. Followed with a faint laughter.

.

.

Somewhere in America

Akashi smirked before he stood from his seat and walked away from the dark room.

* * *

.

.

.

Owari.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN

How about it ?

I have to stop a few times before I could continue writing this fic, since as I said before, I couldn't stand thrill-feeling and horror. But I enjoyed it.

Reviews are highly appreciated *wave*

-DBL


End file.
